A Single Snowflake Pt2
by Calamitynexus
Summary: Continues where part 1 ends. Link and Ganty are looking for the Sages. Can the pair awaken them before their enemies catch up with them? Warnings-Violence, Language, Implied themes of Sex and sexual violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay-this is part 2. It picks up where part 1 ends. If you are reading this and haven't read part 1, there will be confusion.

I would love to say that my first sight of the Gerudo Fortress was one that inspired shock and awe at the ability of people to create and sculpt nature to their will. I would love to say that the difficulty of such a feat was first in foremost in mind as I stared at the elegant entrances wrought out of the cliff, or that I thought of majesty as the complexity the interconnection of the fortress dawned on me as I stared at the layers and layers of doors and walkways. But I cannot say that as I entered the bowl made by the red cliffs I had an epiphany, any feeling inspired by the fact that someone had been crazy and daring enough to found a settlement out here in this empty land.

No, my thoughts all darted in one direction. Fuck, here we go again.

Grimy grey stone buildings rise like tombstones nestled in the arm of a cliff, while filthy tents flutter like forgotten banners. The visible residents of the city slink around the labyrinth of streets like rats in the walls of a condemned house. All the residents are eyeing us up like some new and exciting snack. Some are clothed so heavily that nothing may be discerned from their appearance. It is impossible to tell if they are armed or not, male or female, even human or other. Others wear so little that nothing is left to the imagination.

The most notable of these costumes appears in repeat. Women are clustered in a few groups wearing nothing but strips of colored fabric across their bosom and puffy pants of matching color that cling snugly to the hips, going just high enough not to be considered lingerie. The women wearing these outfits must be the Gerudos. Besides being dressed in matching outfits they all have very similar features. They all have dark skin that borders on ruddy stretched across limbs that are thin and graceful yet well toned. Generous crimson lips slash across their faces underneath a pointy, almost beaklike nose. Giant eyes sit an odd angles and a jewel has made its home in the center of the brow. Fiery red hair adds the finishing touch on these foreign people. To call them pretty would be inaccurate. I suppose the best term for them would be striking. I feel like a mouse fascinated by birds of prey.

"Shit," Ganty curses softly. Too softly for anyone but me to hear.

"Well, huh," Mutoh grumbles in his rolling voice. "I thought the ladies would be tending to their palace, not roaming the streets. Something must have happened to get the patrols out here." That would explain Ganty's frustration. She said that she had been here before so she would be able to tell if something is out of place. Ah damn, this means that I might actually have need of all the etiquette that Ganty had been pouring into my skull.

As we approach one of the Gerudo patrols heads us off.

The leader, at least I would suppose she is based on the color difference of the uniform, waves us off to the side. As she steps forward, a red rose emerging from a garden of violets, the rest of the group grips their weapons tighter, hugging them closer to their bodies. Something must have happened.

"Hail travelers," her voice is deep and rich and brimming with power. Thank Nayru there is no hostility in it. "What brings you to Our city?" By the emphasis of Our I can tell that the Gerudos are very possessive of their land. But who can blame them? It is their home.

"Hail Mistress," Mutoh rumbles reverently. "My sons and I have come here by the request of your people," I didn't know that. "A messenger told us that the aid of a carpenter was needed. So I have come with my sons to see what work we may do for the angels of this city."

The Gerudo raises and amused eyebrow at the flattery. Her face resumes its fierce look as scans over our small party. "Your sons, stranger? I suppose some of these may belong to you, but the mistress in the back is most certainly not one of your boys and this pup," she motions her head towards me, "lacks the coloring of your people. So boy," she hefts a guandao* and fixes me with a hard stare, "what brings you to My city?"

Shit. I know I am supposed to answer this, but the means to do so currently escape me. If looks can kill I very well might be dying. I can't lie. Don't get me wrong, I am a very good liar, but if I lie right now, to her, I might as well dig my own grave. She will be able to tell.

"Peace Sister. The boy is mine. We are travelers who met misfortune on our travels. I have come here seeking the Mother, on business that only the Mother may be privy to." Thank you Ganty!

The Gerudo slowly turns to face Ganty, leaving me free to think again. Okay… Gerudos seriously scare me. They are intense.

"And who are you to seek an audience with the Mother? Who are you to call me Sister?" Now there is hostility in her tone.

Not that anything like that will faze Ganty. She speaks softly, almost sadly, "I am part of the cycle. I am the Moon's Tear and the North Star as set by Time itself." Then her voice because sharper than a razor, "And I am here to speak to the Mother."

Okay… Ganty scares me. The Gerudo pales as Ganty speaks and I can see a slight tremble running up and down her arm. She bows her head. "I am sorry Mistress," I think Ganty just got a promotion, "I failed to realize who you are. Please forgive my insolence." Then the Gerudo ducks down to a knee.

"It is in the past sister, but it is imperative that my companion and I reach the Mother as soon as we are able. I would also ask that the carpenter be treated with respect as he has provided much aid and has asked for naught in return."

The Gerudo rises from her knee. "It will be done as you wish." The Gerudo motions to the rest of her team. "You there," she points to one of the taller girls, "send word a head about our guests." The girl sprints off without even a nod. "The rest of you, form an escort. You are being honored today."

They arrange themselves around us, covering not just our flanks but also the rear of the group. There are maybe ten of them in all, ignoring the leader and the runner. Ganty moves to lead us and Mutoh falls to the back with an awed look. He shoots me a question and all I can do is shrug. I have no idea what is going on. Ganty did _not_ warn me about this.

We are lead deep into the city. It really is a maze. Truth be told I would have difficulty backtracking, so I hope I don't end up needing to escape. I have a feeling that I would be more screwed than usual. Especially with the looks we keep getting. I keep wanting to touch my valuables to make sure they are still there, but I resist the urge. It would be stupid of me to signal the lowlifes here, showing them where I keep what I don't want them to know about.

I think all the twists and turns double the amount of time it takes us to get the Fortress itself. Now I am in shock and awe about the wonders people can do with architecture. The cliff is high, maybe even as high as the gorge that attempted to swallow Sabooru and I is deep. It has been carved down, creating smooth blocks and structured paths from door to door. A wall of cliff, too short to be seen from the entrance to the city but far too polished to climb, bars the way in. Another gate made of iron seems to be the only way to enter the Gerudo stronghold. It stands open with another patrol of Gerudos sitting at its mouth. Silently they join our honor guard as we make our way into the fortress.

Okay… Ganty is not being honest with me. Having been to the desert before is not exactly the same thing as having acquired a title in the desert. When was she planning on telling me this? How the hell am I supposed to be playing hero for her when she keeps giving me mild anginas. One of these times it is going to be a full-blown heart attack. We are going to have to talk about this.

But not now. There are too many Gerudos about. Another group wearing different colors, this time a light tan in a garment of rougher material, has come. They seem to be handling the horses. I dismount, biting my tongue to hide a wince as agony shoots up my arm. I didn't place it in a sling because I didn't want to go to a new city looking injured. Though I am glad of my choice (the people here look as though they would try to eat me alive if they though for a second I was weak) it doesn't change the fact that by Din my shoulder aches. Especially where Ganty hit it.

The horses are quickly led away, not even giving anyone enough time to grab our bags. Well, it saves me from carrying it. Though I hope to see it again everything of importance is currently on my person. I can't count on dream mail to make sure I always have what it is I wish to.

Gerudos wearing pale green flit through the stone entrance way, like leaves on the wind. They circle around us boys while Ganty speaks with an elder woman wearing modest white robes.

The green girls seem to be younger and smaller than the patrol group. "Please sirs," one of them chimes up, "follow us to your lodgings." Mutoh and his clan follow the girls, barely even teenagers, into the Fortress.

"Please sir, won't you follow me?" Oh shit, I was included in that list. I look at the speaker, a mere child who is staring up at me with big brown eyes and a lip drawn into a slight pout. She looks concerned, like she'll be the one in trouble if I don't follow her.

Well I'll probably be in trouble if I do. Ah, I hate these types of situations. I look towards Ganty again, who is still speaking to the woman in white. I think she might be a priestess. She has that feel to her. Her gestures as precise but unhurried, as though one this close to the Goddesses need not worry about mortal concepts such as time. And whatever divine secrets she happens to be talking about has Ganty fully engrossed.

I stare at Ganty, will her to look this way. I have a feeling that if I did anything more than that at this point in time I would probably be punished for heresy. Yet if Ganty is supposed to be the guide for this 'Hero of Time' farce she had better hurry up and give me some guidance.

"Sir?" Oh crap, the girl sounds like she is one the verge of tears. She looks like she is on the verge of tears.

Think Link! I drudge my memory for the etiquette lessons. Ha! Found a solution. I kneel down so I can look the girl straight in the face. "I think it would be unwise for me to leave before I am dismissed, and the lady with the power to do so seems to be busy." The girl's gaze follows the flick of my head as I motion to where Ganty and the priestess are currently talking. The girl's eyes grow even wider, becoming two dark brown disks.

"Ohhh," she breathes heavily. Her mouth hangs open a little as she stares. Wait… that face looks a little bit like hero worship. I've seen it on the faces of girls chasing after the knights. Why is she looking at me like that?

"Link!" Yes Ganty? Oh, wait, shit!

"Yes Ganty?"

Ganty waves me towards her. I guess I get to go where she goes. I shoot the young girl an apologetic shrug and scramble to where Ganty is. I can still feel her saucer eyes burning a hole in my back.

Ganty spins and dashes after the priestess into the nearest entranceway, making me jog a bit to keep up. I guess I am off with her to meet the Mother.

***

* For those who have played soul caliber- what Seung Mina uses. For those who've played ocarina of time-it's the weapon the Gerudos carry. For those still confused-google.

Wow… this chapter was really long. oooOOOOOoooo I didn't expect that. Though it's been a while since I have written. It is nice to be back in the groove. For all you new to me, please review. I'm an egoist. Plus I appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Sorry its been so long. -.-;

Okay, so in one of the reviews someone asked if Link was going to end up with all the toys. Probably not… Sorry. He might get a few if circumstances allow, but no guarantees. But I have a tool to compensate… *hint* It's a boy!

I will try to update more often. I just finished midterm season and have managed to get sick not once but twice. I'm an Aquarian. My horoscope says that stuff in my life will go wrong and it won't be my fault. So far it holds true. But here is an update anyway! Don't find me! I promise more is on the way!

***

The three of us march through the hallways of the fortress. The only sign that we are underground is the lack of windows. The hallways have also been bricked, probably for increased stability, but the other result was that it looks like the inner wall of any other castle. I like being able to forget that hundreds, if not thousands, of tons of rock are hanging above my head.

Mazes seem to be a theme with the Gerudos. It is difficult to tell how deep Ganty and I are led into the cliff, though the change in air is a good indication. It is much cooler down here than it is outside. There are quite a few steps leading down, and every once and a while we come across a ramp. Luckily the hallways are well lit. Torches are set every five feet or so on alternating parts of the wall, the pattern only being interrupted where either another hallway intersects or a doorway appears.

Finally we reach a point where the hallway balloons into a room that ends with two giant double doors. There are two guards dressed in red in front of the door with their guandaos crossed, the "x" forming where the sticks end and the blades begin. The uniform is slightly varied from what seems to be standard. The Gerudos are wearing veils, and the bottom of their tops are lined with bead strings. I am fairly certain they jingle when they move, if they move. Two more of the same uniform line each wall, standing out starkly from the soft yellow of the bricks. These four carry swords instead of the bladed spears that seem to be so common. None of them so much as flinch at our approach.

The priestess whirls around. "The Mother is expecting you." Her voice is as wizened as her appearance. It reminds me of a creaky chair that Mari kept in her house. She never replaced it, saying that the thing 'had character.'

I go to follow Ganty as she approaches the door when the old woman's voice cracks like a whip. "Not you! You have to wait." Ah shit, she's talking to me. Then she resorts to sputtering. "The nerve to think! In all my days I have never!"

Ganty turns to the priestess. "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? A _problem?!_" The woman is almost shrieking by this point. "**HE**," she waggles a furious finger at me, "thought that he could meet the Mother!" Wow… I didn't realize that I would strike this much of a nerve. I really wish I just followed the girls in green.

Ganty tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "That's because is he is going to."

I can feel the air freeze at Ganty's words. The guards jingle a little (I knew they'd jingle!) as they adjust the grip on their weapons. The threat of violence hangs in the air. I make sure to remain very very still.

"Excuse me?!" I can here the oncoming medical disaster in her voice. I think the only reason she is still on her feet is because she is too dignified to die on a dirt floor.

Ganty pulls her head back slightly. "I'm sorry. Did I not make myself clear? He's coming with me."

The old woman pales, then darkens, then splotches. Her face continues to go through several shades ranging from rage red to gagging green. It finally settles on flushed with crimson cheeks. "You ca~n't possibly be thinking of having him enter! It is against our laws for a man to lay eyes on the Mother! Its pure heresy!"

Ganty shoots me a look. "Well, he's more like a boy, so you are still safe." Inside I roll my eyes. Thanks Ganty. "Plus out of everyone in the room he's probably the most feminine looking." … She's just showering me compliments. Note to self; stick something slimy in her bed.

The priestess works her jaw in a desperate yet vain effort to generate sound. Ganty crosses her arms in front of herself. "Are we going to have a problem?" Her voice lowers the overall temperature by a few more degrees.

The priestess shuts her mouth with an audible click. She and Ganty stare at each other squarely. Ganty is not the one to break contact. "Fine," the priestess hisses like a rattlesnake, "but he has to remove all weapons." I shift a bit at that. I don't think Ganty will let that fly, especially not with all the hullabaloo surrounding this being Thee Magical Sword.

"Fine. If you can remove his sword he will enter unarmed." Ganty! I shoot a glance her way. She just responds with a sweet smile.

"Fine!" screeches the priestess. She motions to one of the guards, who moves in. She keeps her swords at the ready. I just lift my hands peaceably. I am not in the mood to get my ass handed to me yet again. And there is no way for me to use my shield right now, which means that there is no way for me to beat off this woman who is carrying not one but two swords with the ease of an expert.

The Gerudo just eyes me suspiciously. I sigh. "Seriously, I am not stupid enough to attack." The woman circles a bit more. This is getting ridiculous, and my arm is beginnig to hurt form hold it up for so long. "By Farore I promise I will not initiate attack." And I mean it. She stares at me for a few more seconds, then places one of her swords in her sheath, keeping the other one ready to go at any moment. She cautiously approaches me, much like a cat stalking a bird, the main difference being I know she is there. I keep my hands up, not moving an inch. Everything goes well until she touches the handle of the blade. Then all hell breaks loose.

The room fills with a green flash and the Gerudo who I promised to not attack goes flying into the wall. In the mean time her wall-buddy has managed to get both her swords onto my shoulders, resting them gently across my neck. My hands are still where they were, hovering in the air. Ganty is staring smugly at the priestess. I had a feeling she knew that would happen. I am so glad that I didn't put up a fight first. Though warning would have been nice.

"Well I guess this means I win. Now let us pass." Ganty really does scare me. I am so glad she's on my side. I bet the priestess is wishing that Ganty would defect to hers. Well, she should be, after she remembers how to breathe.

"You CAN'T," she shrieks shrilly enough that I wince. Her face is bright red. I think it might be giving off light. "You simply Can't! It's-it's-"

"It is MY will," Ganty keeps her voice hard and even. She turns to the guards blocking the door. "Now let us pass, or do I need remind you who I am?" The Gerudos pass each other uneasy looks, then slowly drop their stick blades. "Thank you," Ganty huffs, then pushes on the door. It opens with a slow moan. Ganty vanishes into the chamber. I scramble after her, trying to dodge dirty looks as I go.

I can feel the priestess' gaze on my burning itself into my back as the door swings shut. I've been here less than hour and I've already made an enemy. Great. Lets see if I can manage five more without making another one.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Another update! I'll try to pump them out as fast as I can but I seem to be a disaster magnet. Hope you enjoy!

***

The chamber we enter is ornate, to say the least. Large cream pillars rise out of the dark floor and spiral upwards to kiss the ceiling, a golden dome that has been etched in swirls of emerald, burgundy and lavender. In the center of the dome is the Triforce, outlined by the other colors. The intricate weave of the design is reflected in the glossy polish of the obsidian floor. The room is illuminate by oil bowls and small shafts of sunlight that seem that enter the room though small holes in the roof. I have no idea how it is done, but the architecture doesn't really hold my interest. What's important is that the system throws the room in to intermediate pools of sun and shadow. It gives the entire place an eerie feel.

"Well now," a sweet almost grandmotherly voice fills echoes through the chamber, "show yourself. I know you are in here. I heard the door shut. Don't keep me in suspense." The voice is old but not feeble and it is filled with good humor.

I'm more intrigued than uneasy, though still a little anxious, as I follow Ganty to the far side of the chamber, making our way in between the columns, which seem to have been placed with no particular rhyme or reason. Ganty stops in front of an upraised platform that almost resembles a shrine. Two bowls of oil burn on either of the centerpiece. Light frames hold layers and layers of white curtain that float softly in a slight breeze. The faint outline of an ornate throne is just visible enough to let everyone who stands here know of its existence.

Ganty kneels in front of the shrine, bowing her head, her long hair gliding down to cover face. I remain standing despite the risk of being offensive. Ganty seems to have the power to protect me. Something is off. "Mother, I have come to seek your aid."

"Oh none of that now." Ganty and I both startle from the sound to left. A small elder lady draped in white is leaning up against one of the pillars. "No need for such formality. Now child, introduce me to your pretty friend here." The woman beckons for us to get closer.

"Mother," Ganty's voice is loaded with disapproval, "at your age you should be sitting."

"Oh nonsense child. You sound like Hektah." The woman, the Mother of the Gerudo tribe, pushes herself off the pillar and begins to shuffle our way. "That old bag's gone funny in the head since she started serving the Goddesses. Suddenly she's got all these notions about what it is I need to be doing. I've been the Mother for over sixty years, yet suddenly she thinks she can help me do it better," the mother lets out a giggle that makes her sound like a teenage girl. "She has turned into such a bitty. But you've distracted me. Now. Where's my hug?"

Ganty lets out one of her golden laughs, clapping her hands together delightedly. Then she hops over to the ruler of the Gerudos and gathers the spindly lady up into her arms. I can see the twiggy arms as the wrap themselves around Ganty. Then the leader of the Gerudos kisses Ganty on the cheek. "Oh I've missed you child." The lady draws herself out of Ganty's embrace still holding on to Ganty's arms. "Let me get a good look at you." She examines Ganty from head to toe then nods with satisfaction. "You haven't changed a bit. But oh my! I have forgotten my manners. Who is your pretty little friend? She looks nervous." The old woman shuffles over to me, peer critically in my direction.

"Uh, I'm Link," not knowing what else to do I extend out my hand.

"Oh? What's this? My, has my vision faded with age! I'm sorry young man." She grasps my hand and shakes it firmly. Her skin is leathery and her grip is strong, strong enough that the shake itself reminds me that my arm still hasn't healed. I have a sneaking suspicion that she is by no means as frail as she looks. Though she does sound sincerely upset.

I shrug. "It's okay. It's not your fault that I seem to be effeminate. Its actually fairly common." Though an apology is not. I think I like her, which is probably why I keep going on. "Though I suppose if I walked everywhere with you no one would ever make that mistake again. A paper flower's beauty is always pale beside the real thing."

The woman lets out another giggle and slaps my chest playfully. "Ganty you have outdone yourself. What a charming young man! That old bitty Hektah hasn't been letting any come down here. I like charming young men! Now Link," her voice takes on a tone of authority, "you will call me Khait, as you will Ganty. We're old friends so there is no need for any formalities." The old woman shuffles over to the steps to the shrine and plunks herself down. She pats the spots next to her. "Now come children, tell old Khait your woes and we will see what she can do to help."

Figuring it would be rude to refuse the request I settle myself on the woman's right and I watch as Ganty sits down on her left. Ganty glances around the chamber. "Mother," the old woman clears her throat. Ganty rolls her eyes. "Khait, we need to speak to you alone."

Khait's face settles into a serious look. She claps her hands and suddenly the empty chamber fills with Gerudos who step out of the shadows. Whoa. I knew this room was intense but I didn't expect that! The back uniforms cover their hair and most of their skin hence why I didn't notice them earlier. One of the women kneels in front of us. Her voice is rich yet cold.

"Mother, it is unwise to be alone with strangers."

Khait holds up a hand. "I understand your concern Daughter but these people pose no danger, nor are they strangers," I guess she likes me. "Now go."

The woman just bows deeper. "Mother, with the current threat in the city I must protest this!"

When Khait speaks next her voice sounds cracks like a whip. "I am well aware of the situation Child," the Gerudo winces at that, "and have made decision anyway. Do not make me repeat myself again."

The Gerudo bobs. "As you wish Mother. I will see that you are not disturbed." As she stands all the other guards begin to glide towards the door. No one speaks until it closes once more with a moan.

Khait places her hand in Ganty's hair. "Now child, tell me your troubles."

Ganty leans into the touch. She relaxes, the tension draining out of her. I never realized just how stressed out Ganty was all the time. She's so self-contained. She's almost purring with the strokes in her hair. I watch the event in silence; fascinated by a side I didn't know Ganty had. Khait seems content to just stroke Ganty, waiting for her to speak when she is ready.

Ganty eventually shakes the hand off and once again composes herself into a mask so natural I wouldn't be able to spot it if not for what I saw moments ago. She shakes her shoulders and sighs. "I need help."

Khait giggles again. "Well child, I already knew that. You are not one to stop in for idle chatter."

Ganty laughs again at that. These two seem rather close. How old was Ganty when she came to the desert?

"You are right. Forgive me. I will try to be better in the future. My companion and I need shelter and supplies. We are being hunted."

Khait raises an eyebrow. I bet she's where Ganty picked up the gesture. It would explain why all the Gerudos seem to do it as well. "Now why on earth would anyone be after such a nice boy?" She turns to me with an affectionate smile and pats my arm. "You poor thing. Don't worry, Khait will help you." She turns to Ganty. "What is it you will need?"

Ganty just shakes her head, sending her raven hair flying. "You need to listen to my story first. The cycle has begun again. That is why we are pursued. If you help us you declare to the world the side you have chosen, the side your people have chosen. There is no going back."

Khait lets out a real laugh instead of a giggle. "Child, do you really think that this decision is one I have not already made. I have chosen my side. Though I am glad to have this charming young man on it." She really seems to like me. "My people know where they stand."

"And where is that?" I jump to my feet at the sound of the cold voice echoing in the chamber. I thought this place was supposed to be empty, save for use.

Why am I always wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do the Gerudos stand? Whom do you side with?" The glacier tone radiates throughout the room. It's male, so it can't be one of the tribeswomen.

"Who are you?!" But that is. I guess not all of them left when told. It sounds like the stubborn one who spoke up earlier. I hear the soft padding of her feet as she jogs toward our position.

Ganty and Khait have also risen at the appearance of a possible threat. Ganty is standing in front of the senior, her sword drawn defensively as she stares out into the mass of pillars. I draw my own weapon, scanning the room and seeing nothing but the approaching guard.

The voice rings out again, this time filled with impatience. "Answer the question. I am unwilling to wait any longer."

Khait draws herself up to her full height, which is still inches shorter than mine. "Who are you? How _dare _you these chambers!"

"Yes, yes, shame on me." The voice has a strange lilting accent that borders on singsong. "If you won't answer me here then I will have to invite you somewhere we can speak without interference."

It's instinct that has me shoving Khait at Ganty. It's instinct that has me spinning to the alter where a shadow is darting out of the hanging fabric. It's blind panic that gets my sword up to block in time.

A thin blade slides off of my sword, nicking my cheek and drawing a line a thin line of blood across my face. I can't see much about my attacker. He's wearing a dark cloak, brown in the light that covers almost all of him. His face is covered by a white mask, only dark green eyes are visible. Dark green eyes and a thin silver blade are the only thing the cloak reveals.

"Link!" Ganty shouts in concern.

"Get her out of here!" I yell it louder than I need to, but I'm a bit nervous. Understandably so.

He dances backward lightly, his eyes never leaving me. Then he's rushing in again, swinging low. I dip my sword, driving his sword down. Stepping on the tip I lash out with pommel, aiming for his face. He ducks back, dropping his sword. Another one appears from the opposite side of his cloak. Shit.

He comes at me again. Quick jabs aimed at my torso. I twist and flick my blade. I manage to avoid all the hits, but barely. I can feel the heat as blood flows down my face.

He dances back again.

"FILTH!" The Gerudo comes in, blades flying. She's fast, though I suppose that our exchange was only a few seconds. She's holding his attention firmly though. The eyes are wide with surprise. And she's attacking him hard enough that I'd only get in the way.

I turn, looking for Ganty and Khait. They are making there way towards the exit as fast as they can, which isn't very with the physical status of the elderly. As I jog after them Ganty's face breaks out into relief. I take a position as rear guard, looking back to where I left our attacker and the guard. There is no one there now, but the sound of ringing blades still echo throughout the chamber.

"WE NEED HELP!" Ganty yells at the door. I have no idea if she'll be heard on the other side. The low moan of the doors answers my question.

"Bugger!" The cry cuts through the air. It is followed by the shriek of a woman. Fuck! Not a good sign.

The door is open enough that Gerudos have started filling the room. As they dart towards us a shadow falls from the roof. Crap! It lands off to the right. A black cord comes flying out of the cloak towards the Mother. I hold out the sword and watch as the line wraps itself around the blade and the hand holding it. My hand. Ah shit.

He tugs on the whip. With my arm out I have no strength in. Shit! I stumble closer to him, hopping on one foot to keep my balance.

"Link!" Ganty rushes closer, sword out. He tugs again and I'm forced a few steps closer. Screw this! As he yanks on me once again I rush him, using the momentum of the pull to gain speed. I see green saucers before my free hand plows into his face.

My satisfaction is quickly shattered.

Ow! Ah… fuck. Nausea and pain are probably why I'm on my knees. It's not important. Fight through it. I rise to my feet and begin working furiously at the whip. It falls free just as he begins to tug at it again. I raise my sword and set my feet ready to defend. The cavalry should be here any second. Ganty stands at my right, providing cover for my weak side. Khait must be safe in the throes of her loyal guard.

"Bugger!" The green eyes are filled with hot frustration. Instead of raising his sword his cloak flutters. Something strikes the ground with a loud flash and smoke fills the chamber.

Ganty and I both choke on the acrid smoke but I keep my sword at the ready, listening hard. The smoke clears.

He's gone.

That's a cool trick. But where did he go? I glance the room, looking for movement. The only ones I detect are that of Ganty and the Gerudos. Khait stands safe in the middle of all the guards she chased out of the room, plus the ones who guard the entrance. All save one.

"Sagira!" The woman who tried to disarm me calls out in alarm.

"Peace!" The voice sounds tired. "I am unharmed, Sisters." Sagira limps into view. A nasty gouge in her shoulder begs to differ. It's bleeding heavily, the droplets raining lightly onto the floor. She goes shamed faced when she's sees everyone eyeing up the wound. "It is my own fault. I was careless."

Ganty sheaths her sword. I reluctantly do the same. "Are you dearies alright?" Despite what happened Khait sounds unperturbed. She sounds almost cheerful.

We stride over to the Gerudos who eye us warily. I can't say I blame them.

"We're fine. Are you well Mother?"

Khait giggles again. "Heavens yes. A little thing like happens more often than one would think. Though he was definitely not as charming as your friend." I'm more charming than then the guy that just attacked us. Wow. Such competition.

"Mother, we should leave. High Priestess Hektah must be informed, as should Older Sister Oseye. This is the second time he's struck." The guy has done this twice? That would explain why the city was on such high alert when we arrived. He's tenacious. Or stupid. Maybe both.

Or maybe he's really fucking clever. If Ganty were anyone else we would have been unarmed. We should have been unarmed. If we had been there would have been no contest. He's smart. He waits for people to be the most at ease. But he's also cocky. He couldn't see us or he would have known I had a sword. The giant hilt sticking above my shoulder is usually a pretty clear indicator. So clever and a risk taker. That thought niggles at me as we walk towards the door. He wouldn't…

Realization blasts through me like lighting as we step though the door. I just have enough time to body-check Khait. Then the whip wraps itself around my arm. My bad arm. I'm pulled backwards and a hand locks itself around my wrist, pinning it to back behind my shoulder, forcing my elbow up by my ear. The pain dims the realization of a sword brushing past neck. I try to twist away but only cut myself. The clever bastard has the tip of the blade nesting in the triangle created between my shoulder and my arm. Even if I were to drop to my knees I'd get my throat slit. What if I-

Ow! Pain. Lots of pain. I feel dizzy as he pulls harder on my bad shoulder and struggle to stay on my feet.

"Bugger," I hear what is becoming an all too familiar voice whisper beside my ear.

"Let him go." Another familiar voice. Ganty sounds pissed.

"Give me the Mother."

The ensuing silence means that Ganty is considering the idea.

"No." I like Khait. I didn't push her out of the way to have her traded for my life. Besides, as the whole Hero person I'm supposed to be the one saving the day.

"You heard him," Ganty follows my lead. Thank goodness. I really don't think I'm in a position to argue with her right now. "Now let him go. You won't be able to escape. Let the boy go and maybe I'll go easy on you." Why does she keep calling me boy? She's practically the same age!

"Thank but no thanks, love. I get the feeling that you are not overly fond of me. I'd much rather dance with someone who likes me." He won't find anyone like that in this fortress. This guy makes enemies faster than I do.

"Come off it. You won't be able to fight your way out of here, especially not with a hostage in tow." Please let him be persuaded by feminine wiles or something.

"You are absolutely right." Okay… when I wish for stuff the opposite tends to happen. This is too good to be true. "Silly me. I never considered that." Like hell he didn't. "How unfortunate. What is a man to do?" Wait. I really don't want to know. "How about this?"

The sword stays in place but I feel the grip on my wrist dissolve. Then there is a movement at my back.

"No!"

Another bang with a light flash. What the hell good is that going to- Whoa! Not cool! Definitely not cool! I feel like my stomach is being pulled through my nose. It's not painful but man does that feel weird!

I slam hard into the ground and pitch forward onto my front. The pulling sensation lessons but doesn't completely abate. Focus. I move to roll, to draw my weapon, but instead I feel something prick into my back. I make it to me knees only to fall back into the dirt.

"Sleep tight." Ah hell.

***

Okay, writing action scenes is really hard. -.-()

And Link's luck really is going to get better. I promise. And I'll try to update more often… I'll try. That's all I can promise.


	5. Chapter 5

I can feel someone patting my face. It isn't a huge deal. It's not like the blows are painful or anything, they are just persistent. Actually, it's getting to be pretty freaking annoying. But maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. I want more sleep anyway.

Ah, okay. That one hurt. But despite that my eyes ooze open, wincing as they meet dull light. I blink a few times, slowly, trying to get all the grit out of my eyes and focus at least a bit on my environment.

"Allo love, it's about time to rise and shine." I groan a bit, partly from a splitting headache I seem to be developing and partly from the familiar cadence that is assaulting my ears. "You see, I have a few questions for you that I need answers for and I cannot give you back until I get them."

I blink again, my swimming vision resting on two large and uncomfortably familiar green eyes. The outlining face is still hidden in his brown cloak and the lower portion of his face is still covered by white cloth. So I can only see the smirk in his eyes and not the one I suspect is splayed across his lips. Behind him is a large dark room, the only light coming from the sparse flickering torches. The room is the dull color of the sand that coats its floor.

I blink as I am slapped again.

"Now love, I need you to focus on me." He roughly grabs my chin and uses two fingers to wave at his eyes. "There we go. Now, as I said I need you to answer a few questions for me." He settles back, resting on his ankles. "Let's start with the easiest one first. Who are you?"

That little corner of my brain is laughing hysterically. That's the _easy _one? Yeah right! Ah, fuck this. All my years playing in Lynna did teach me one useful thing; don't answer. It only encourages them. If I answer one question then there will be an expectation of answering them all. But I can't just say nothing either.

I blink again. "Why issse room sspinning?" Shit, I'm slurring. That's so not cool.

"It's the aftereffect of your little nap. I gave you a sleep aid. It causes a few discomforts but none that are too serious. Now," he sharpens his gaze, "I answered your question. Answer mine."

Oh yeah. He was talking to me. What the hell did he ask again? I dredge my memory but I lose more enlightenment than I gain.

The room starts spinning again, but this time not due to whatever he dosed me with. That last blow was really hard.

"Oi!" I woman's voice cuts through the ringing in my ears. "Calm down. It's your own fault he can't answer right now." I here the scrape of sand under boots then a new face fills my vision.

It belongs to a Gerudo. Her fiery red hair has been swept into a ponytail that is held up by jeweled bands. The crystal that has been set in her forehead is a soft yellow, probably topaz or something. It's a neat contrast against her dark skin. The thing also matches her eyes, which are golden with hints of blood red swirling at the bottom of their depths. Her crimson brows are drawn together and her lips create an upset slash across her face. She rubs the jewel on her forehead and sighs.

I blink at a sharp sound then drag my gaze to the fingers under my nose. "See? He's barely reacting. You need to wait until he's alert before you'll get any answers. Asking him now would be a waste of time."

"Fine," the guy grumbles. He rises to his feet and stomps off. It's eerie because his feet are making the right motions but the only sound he's making is in whispers. "I'll go set the stage. You make sure that our cast member doesn't go anywhere. Be back soon, love."

"Quit calling me that!" The woman yells after him. She chases after him out, "Wait. What are you planning? HEY I SAID WAIT!"

Left alone I try to get a better evaluation of my current situation. The room is quite large even when you ignore the fact that I'm sitting. Giant columns of dark beige kiss the ceiling. Designs in gold and red paint dance around them. I have no idea what they are depicting. People doing stuff with things I guess. The columns are fairly large and a few of them have torches mounted on them. The one I'm tied to seems to have a torch at the top.

My wrists are bound above my head. Through my current dizziness I can feel the beginnings of what will end as agony in my bad shoulder. The angle of my arms has my shoulders at an awkward angle and don't allow me any movement so I can't ease the growing tension. I wiggle my hands experimentally. They are tied so tightly that the only thing I achieve is the grinding of the rope. So if I want to escape I am going to have to be clever about it. Nothing is ever easy, is it?

I give a jolt of surprise as I realize that the Gerudo is standing right in front of me. I tilt my head up awkwardly, trying to see her face. She's wearing what seems to be typical fashion for these parts but with a twist. The main differences are the rising neckline of her top, which covers her upper chest and leaves only her shoulders bare, and the white color of the material. It's actually kind of impressive that it is white. She has somehow managed to keep it clean. She seems to be older than me, well into adulthood, twenty-five at the youngest and entering her forties at the latest. In her hands she holds a small pottery cup.

"Here," she crouches in front of me, holding the cup under my lips. "It's been a few hours since you were brought here." Her voice is deep and soothing. Well it would be if I were in any mood to be soothed. "I imagine you are thirsty." On cue I realize that my mouth feels as though it, too, is full of sand. The container presses against my mouth temptingly but I press my lips together a little tighter. A few seconds of relief isn't worth the risk of accepting charity from strangers. Strangers, I might add, that have already expressed wishes to do me harm.

The woman clucks her tongue. "My aren't you a cautious one. There is nothing wrong with it, I swear by the Goddesses." Hers or mine? "Fine. Here." She raises the cup to own mouth and takes a large sip. She swallows it and waits for a few minutes. "There. See? I didn't die. It is not a trap. Have some."

Okay. That was fairly convincing if I do say so myself. I suppose a sip won't hurt. I open lips and my mouth quickly floods with the cool crisp taste of water. I swallow one mouthful, meaning to stop, but the woman tilts the cups and my mouth stays flooded. So I swallow again, and again, until soon there is nothing left.

"There. Would you like more?" I still feel fairly thirsty, but I shake my head. I drank too much as it was. The Gerudo sets the cup down and then sits cross-legged in front of me, staring intently at me as though burning how I look now deep into her mind. She sighs again. "I am sorry. This was not supposed to happen. I disagree with my companion's methods. However, I empathize with his determination. We need answers." She shifts, leaning back on her hands. "We will get them, if not from you than for you. Meeting the Mother is an honor few receive. You must be worth trading for."

Ganty doesn't yield. She is more likely to find this place with an army and level it than trade me for anything. Though she might be willing to barter for Master Sword. Speaking of which, I haven't seen it and it is certainly not digging into my back. Man, if I can't find that thing Ganty will level this place with me. It doesn't even seem to be sitting in the room. "Where'sssss my ssssword?" It's not like asking is going to hurt.

The Gerudo cocks her head. "It's around. Sheik took your shield to prove that we have you." Hey, the woman finally dropped his name. Sheik. Weird I bet Ganty is going to laugh at this Sheik character. Wait… if they are willing to trade me then they have no idea who I am. That means they probably don't work for Agunim. Then who the hell are they? Ack, this is so confusing. I lean my head back against the pillar and feel a wave of fatigue wash over me.

The woman stands. "You seem as though you are still recovering from my companion's foolish actions. I will leave you to rest." She walks toward the door, reminding me of cat, her red hair well past her lower back despite it being tied up. She pauses in the doorway, casting a glance over her shoulder. "I am called Nabooru. Boy, despite your age, we will know your name before the next moon rises."

Great. Threats, nice. Now I will be able to sleep with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

I awake to the sound of harsh whispers floating in from the other room. It's Sheik. He must be back. I wonder how long I slept for. Anyway, he is in the middle of a recap of his excursion.

" –so then I toss the shield, to be dramatic and all that. It lands on the bed. And this girl, she just stares at the thing for a few seconds, not saying a word. I'm thinking that she is going to start crying at any moment." His voice rises with surprise. "Instead she meets my eyes and says, "If he is not lying where this shield is the next time I see you, I am going to end you," and just stares at me. And I really do think she means it." Sounds like he met Ganty. "What an exceptional woman!" I pop his lips a few times. "Though it does leave us in a tight one. She won't negotiate so we will have to get answers from another source." Shit, that means me.

"Calm," Nabooru's voice eases into the conversation. "You have to be gentle. You can't risk alienating potential allies. If you had not acted so rashly to begin with we would not be in these circumstances."

"Blimey Nabooru," Sheik whines a bit. "I wasn't acting rashly! They were in the room and guards were not. They should not have been armed!"

"But they were," Nabooru chides him the way a mother scolds a child. "You did not check. That was rash and irresponsible and now we have a Hylian diplomat tied up in the next room."

"So I'll question him. The solution makes itself apparent."

"Be gentle! I allowed you to join with me because we have similar needs. But if my people have not betrayed me then I will not betray them. You will be gentle with the boy." I am really glad that no one seems to remember that Hylians have super hearing. Or maybe they think I'm still asleep. Either way it's good to know Nabooru has my back. Well, sort of anyway.

"Right-o." Sheik sounds dismissive. "I'll play nice with the other kiddy. But he doesn't need to know that. Speaking of him, I suppose I should go wake him up. We have a lot to discuss." Oh shit! I shut my eyes and tilt my head back. Then I concentrate on breathing slowly despite the racing of my heart. I am asleep. I am asleep. I am asleep. Nayru let him fall for it!

"Rise and shine, love." The greeting comes with a stiff tap against my thigh. I give a start then hiss as fire fills my shoulder blades. Both of them. This is a really crappy position for my arms.

"Awe, love. What's with the start? I'm almost beginning to think that you don't like me."

"Awe, really? I wonder why that is?" Shit. Silence is golden. Remember that Link. Silence equals gold. And Sarcasm is platinum. "It's cause you're prettier than me." … Bad Link. That is so not keeping my mouth shut.

"Oh my, aren't we talkative today. Well, that's fine. I really think that we should get to know each other better." Sheik walks out of my field of vision, returning moments later with a stool. He plunks it down in front of me and perches upon it, sticking his boots out from his cloak. They're blue. I didn't know one could get blue boots. Huh. "Now then," he stretches out till his fingers touch his toes then sits up and crosses his ankles, leaning on his hands and tilting forward. He's sitting just like a little kid. I guess that makes me the fly. "Let us continue where we left off earlier. Who are you?"

"Why do you care?" I really need to know where he is coming from before I decide that it is worth it to cooperate. Ganty will kill me if I screw this up.

He rocks the stool back for a second then thumps forward. "Let's say that I have an interest in deepening our bonds. Now. Who are you?" I remain silent. I don't really have a smart reply and I certainly don't want to give him my name. If he is on Agunim's team then telling him who I am will only seal my coffin. Or wet my alter, or whatever metaphor best fits what it is he's planning to do to me.

Sheik sighs. "I want to be nice to you, I really do, but for some reason you seem to insist upon ruining my day." Then he's crouched over me, his eyes inches from mine. "Last chance to play nice. Who are you?"

I keep ruining his day? I'm tied to a pillar! I'm in the hands of someone who will do me harm and may in fact be hoping to sacrifice me for the sake of the end of the world. "Go fuck yourself." Then I feel a hand on my elbow. What the hell? What's he doing?

Then Sheik presses down on it.

I scream. I think I might be crying. Yet I can still hear him whispering in my ear. "You are already injured, love. Half my job is done for me." Then he removes his hand. The pain decreases but doesn't completely abate. I can't hold back the whimper that escapes my lips. He waits for me to fall silent before continuing. "Now. Answer my question."

Okay… How to handle this? Well, I'll give him some of the truth, since he asked so nicely. And it will stop him from hurting me for a little bit. "I'm a bartender."

Sheik blinks, confused. "What?"

I speak very slowly. "I'm. A. Bartender. You know, stands behind a counter and serves drinks? That's what I do." Well, used to do. Will probably end up doing again once I finish with this.

He stares hard at me for a few seconds, trying to piece together what I'm saying with what he knows. He laughs. I guess he can't make the pieces fit. "Pull the other one mate, it's got bells on it."

"No, seriously. That's what I do. My Dad's a bartender. I work for him."

He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Indeed. Why would a bartender end up as a diplomat in the Gerudo Desert?"

"I make a killer drink." Then I'm screaming again. Sheik seems to have very little patience.

I gasp raggedly for air as he speaks again. "It's a pity that we can't play nice. But if you insist on lying to me we are not going to have a friendly relationship."

Yes, because I'm the one ruining this beautiful friendship.

Sheik pops his lips again and begins to stroke his mask with a hand. His hands are bandage from the palms down. Parts of his finger are wrapped too. He has golden blond bangs, probably close to the color of mine. His skin is fairly pale, but I doubt it ever sees much sunlight, especially since he still hasn't taken off that bloody cloak. All in all it highlights his agate green eyes. The ones boring into me.

He leans back, sitting on my knees. "Perhaps I should make myself clearer. You will answer me or I will hurt you." I think he already demonstrated that. "If I keep hurting you I might kill you. And that would make me sad." Liar. Nabooru will intervene before he kills me, she made that clear enough. Then again the way our relationship is going I don't think my death would really upset the guy. He might be willing to take liberties with Nabooru's orders. She might not even be in charge. Still, I am not saying anything.

I think he can read that message in my eyes because he slouches where he sits. "Fine," he mutters quietly. Then he shoots to his feet. "Fine! Have it your way!" A knife appears in one of his hands. "I don't have time to play these childish games anyway." Oh my, I think I pissed him off. He steps closer with the knife. Yeah, I pissed him off. I feel a smug sense of satisfaction over that even though I know that he is going to make me pay for it. He grabs my right wrist.

I feel the tip of blade dig into the flesh of my pinky. It slices deeper into the flesh. I hiss as he starts to cut fingernail. It hurts. I won't say it out loud but it hurts. The pain radiates all the way along my arm.

I gasp as he pulls the knife out my little finger. I bite my tongue as he touches the next finger, concentrating on the pain flooding my mouth. I can feel the warm trickles of blood as gravity pulls them down my arm. That is going to stain. I bite down, trading my tongue for my cheek. I moan a bit as the taste of metal and salt fill my mouth. He digs the blade deeper into fingertip, slicing the nail but also pushing it out. I let out a small cry in my own mouth. By Din it hurts.

"You are stubborn," he sounds annoyed. He moves onto the next finger, digging ruthlessly into the tip. This time I scream. I can't help it. I can't the pain inside any more. I feel like I'm going to explode into a thousand little pieces, all of them so tiny you'd never fit the puzzle back together again.

"That's enough!" I can barely hear Nabooru's yell over the pounding in my ears. Still, a wave of appreciation shoots though me. I like my fingers. "I said be gentle! Do nothing that causes permanent damage!"

"Fine!" Sheik snarls. "I'll work with the materials I was given." I cry out as he pulls the knife out of my finger and starts slicing at the bonds. They snap and my hand comes free, but only the one. They must have bound each wrist separately.

He keeps hold of my wrist and twists.

I think I'm screaming again but I hurt so bad its kind hard to tell. I do know that I can feel a pool of nausea slithering into my stomach. Heat and ice alternatively shoot through my body and I can feel sweat droplets that have nothing to do with heat running down my face.

He pulls my arm up a little, careful to keep it twisted behind my back. I'm just gasping for air now. The agony is unbearable. I jerk forward a bit trying to relieve the pressure when I feel something in the shoulder click. The agony flashes then abates, demoting itself to a small pulse of pain. I don't think he meant to do that…

He lifts it a little higher. It still hurts but it is by no means comparable to how it did before. He totally just fixed my shoulder. I know he didn't mean to do that but I appreciate it.

"Bugger!" He cusses then lifts the arm a little higher. It aches, don't get me wrong, but it has nothing on what I just went through, so I'm sitting pretty. He drops the arm entirely, circles around and grabs the front of my tunic, lifting me off the ground a bit. The knife he used to cut me free is sitting right under my chin. "Whom do you work for?" He hisses out the question. My my, I think he's a little stressed. He's changing his tactics, letting it show that he's impatient and more importantly…

I grab the knife with my right hand, glad that my glove protects my palm from the blade as it digs into my fingers. I twist it sideways then drive my forehead into Sheik's face. He falls back with a confused curse in a tongue I don't recognize. I adjust my grip on the knife, awkwardly slicing at the ropes that hold me. It comes free as Sheik staggers to his feet. Fuck! I roll behind a pillar, not even bothering to rise. I hear a soft sound, like insects hitting a window. The path I rolled is covered in small metal pins. That looks like it would have really hurt.

"Nabooru!" Ah crap. This was already an impossible battle. If he gets reinforcements I should too! Or at least a sword. Where is my sword?

Shit! The soft swish of his cloak is the only warning I have. I bolt from cover, dashing to the doorway that they kept coming through. Are currently coming through. Nabooru is carrying a single scimitar and standing in the entranceway. It is a rather large entranceway so she is by no means blocking the entire door, but her sword looks sharp. She's looking at where I should be, which means she hasn't spotted where I am yet. I roll, using my left hand to scoop up sand as I do.

By the time I'm on my feet again Nabooru has spotted me. She steadies her stance, keeping her legs squared so I can't just plow through her. Sheik hasn't hit me with anything yet. I think he's waiting for Nabooru to take me out. She's holding her sword on her right side. It looks like she's going to smack me with the flat of it. As I get close I see the muscles in her arm tense.

Now! I throw the handful of sand at her, catching her in the face, then roll again, angling so I roll past her left side. I can hear Sheik yelling out directions to Nabooru, but I'm already through the door.

The new room is smaller than the old, with a low ceiling made of grey bricks. It's completely open with two doorways. One is straight across from me and the other is on the far side. More importantly, in the corner rest a pile of stuff. And one of the objects sticking out of it is most definitely mine. I race and swoop out my hand, grabbing the Master Sword by the belt on the sheath. Not bothering to draw it I jump and kick myself off against the wall, shifting my momentum instead of slowing down. Once again I here soft thuds. Sheik seems to have caught up with me.

Then I'm through the next door, the one on that was on the far side. I race down a narrow hallway. This room is full of half walls, rising up to about the center of my chest. There is a large wooden door on the far side of the room. Light lances in from holes in one side of the ceiling. I flip my self over one of the walls and dash to the door.

Ah hell. Why can't the Goddesses be on my side for once? Seriously!

The door is locked. It won't budge an inch as I push on it, and there isn't any way to grip it to pull it. There is probably some mechanism in the room to open it, but I have no idea where it is or what it would even look like. Shit.

I hear other footsteps enter the room. Dammit! I spin around and draw my sword from its sheath. Both Sheik and Nabooru have entered the room. Both have their weapons drawn and both look pissed.

Well…crap.

I brace my back against the door, holding my sword with two hands. The little hysterical corner of my voice is going "crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap." It's also running in circles. It would amuse me to no end if I didn't have better things to paying attention to. Like the cranky people closing in on me with swords drawn.

I slide my right hand across the door, leaving little trails of blood, looking for a button or a switch; anything that will let me get through here. I'm running of pure stress right now and the moment that eases up I am so dead. I feel shaky. Nayru knows that when this runs out I am going to crash hard.

I watch as Nabooru and Sheik approach me cautiously. They aren't saying anything. I suppose they think they won't be able to talk me into surrendering peaceably so soon after playing with Sheik. Surrendering to someone intent on torturing you? Now why would that be a problem?

My right hand brushes up against a large indent in the door. That's weird. It's big enough that I should have seen it when I started looking for a handle. It feels almost like… like a handprint. No way! Could it really be that easy?

I spin, switching my sword into right hand. "That door doesn't open. " I ignore Sheik, looking for the handprint. I can't see the identity but I do see where my blood mars the surface. My left hand swiftly traces the crimson stains. My fingers tingle as the find the crease, but my eyes are still lying to me. My hand is beginning to pulse. That's weird.

No choice. I press my hand into the crease. Then I catch on fire.


	7. Chapter 7

I can feel the heat tearing through my body, pouring from my body. I can't see anything through the golden flames. I can't hear anything either. All there is the burning warmth that now surrounds me, wrapping itself tighter and tighter, binding itself to my person. Every breath I take draws the flames deeper and deeper inside me until there is no room for anything else, not even the oxygen I need to live.

Then just like that it's over.

I blink, clearing the specks of light from my vision. What the hell was that-Oh lookie! The door is open. I dash through it. Escape first, muse later. It opens to another hall, this one full of steps. I run up them, taking the stairs three at a time. The hallway is very dark. By very I mean completely. I can tell that there is sand on the steps but that's mostly because I keep slipping in it, leaving half as many handprints as I do boot prints. Where the hell this place? It's freaking huge.

Ouch! I slam hard into a surface. It gives way with relative ease, spilling me into the next room. I hop to my feet and try to get a sense of the room.

Whoa.

It's colossal.

I slide over to the railing, trying to rationalize what it is I'm seeing. I'm on the third floor of an open room. The only source of light is that which trickles down from a whole in the ceiling. To my left is a set of stairs heading down, a gap, and then a set of stairs heading up to platform that is level with mine. I think there is a door by the far wall, but it's too far away to tell.

And most impressively, in the center of the room, sits the biggest statue I have ever seen. It might be bigger Deku Tree. And it's a _statue_! That means someone built this thing. It's a woman sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, her back leaning against the far wall. She's made of the same sandy material as the walls. She's also wearing the same type of outfit as the Gerudos. That explains a bit about the fashions here. Though she is also wearing a hat, well more accurately a hood, made out of snake. An alive snake. That's intense. She's holding both her arms out in front of her and a bit to the side, like she is weighing two different objects. The statue is huge. I don't know how it can support the weight of its own arms. I also have no idea what it is depicting. It isn't one of the three.

"It's the Goddess of Sand."

Shit! I bolt at Nabooru's voice and jump to the bottom of the stairs, hissing as the impact shudders through my legs. I use the rail to swing myself around, sending myself flying down the next set. A little too fast. I slam my shoulder into the ground and skid across the floor. I lay there, feeling dazed. I wince as I use my hand to help me up, leaving more blood on the floor. I stagger to my feet, but I can feel today beginning to catch up to me. I need a door. Look for the door.

I stagger forward a few steps. Then I feel a hand clamp itself around my wrist. I throw back an elbow but hit nothing but air. Nabooru spins in from my side. I swing the Master Sword, hoping that at the very least she'll dodge out of the way. Instead she steps in, catching my other hand in hers, pushing the blade back.

I stagger backwards, falling back to the ground. She slams my wrist hard into the floor. My grip on my sword breaks and it falls out of my hand. I try to kick but she uses her legs to pin mine. Nabooru is quite a bit taller than me and the extra inches are serving her well. I try rocking from side to side but barely move. Nabooru just keeps holding on, keeping my wrists on the ground. She uses her weight to push my arms up above my head, preventing me from putting any strength in them. She's got me pinned.

I glare up at her. Basically it's all I can do. I feel woozy and weak. Nabooru stares down at me, her eyes unreadable. She holds my gaze. "Are you done?"

No. I am not. I am not going back to that room! I relax my arms in her grip. The moment hers eases I try to shoot out my hands, but she just leans forward again. I really am pinned.

I start shaking under her grip. I don't want to go back. I really don't want to go back. I can feel my rising panic echoed in my every breath. I can't go back. I start trying to twist out of her clutches, thrashing and writhing, doing anything I can to shake her iron grip. "Let go," I murmur a little hysterically. "Let go. Let go! Leggo leggo leggo!" I start shouting. She holds tight. "Get off of me!" I can feel a sob beginning in my own throat. "Don't touch! Don't fucking touch me!" I can feel the tears running down my face. "Don't… please don't," I whisper. Then I break into sobs.

Nabooru begins humming a soft song under her breath. She slowly slides her weight off of me but doesn't loosen her grip on my wrists. Instead she pulls me into a sitting position then drags me into her embrace. I try to push her off of me. Her grip is tighter than that of a ReDead,* but it's not painful. She keeps singing to me. I can't make out the words or even the language or my own rasping sobs. By Farore this is pathetic. I'm pathetic. But I keep crying into her shoulder, my sobs quickly subsiding into silent tears. I lost and it is going to cost me. I'm trembling like a bird in her grip. I'd like to say that it's from shock, but the Goddesses and I know better than that.

I tense as I hear the soft whisper of cloak. Involuntarily I clutch at Nabooru as another shudder rips through me.

"This," Nabooru flings the word like a curse, "is why I _told_ you to be gentle." She tightens her grip a little bit as I shudder again. It actually helps, if only a little. "Hey now," she whispers in my ear. "Calm yourself. I won't hurt you."

I take a deep breath. Then another, then another. All the tension runs out of my body, leaving only fatigue and resignation in its place. I collapse further into her arms. I'm like a fucking rag doll.

"What's your name boy?" Nabooru asks gently.

"Not telling," I whisper wornly. "Not telling you nothing."

I have no strength left. She rises to her feet, dragging mean along with her. All I can do is lean against her. I don't think I could make it more than a few steps on my own before falling.

"Sheik, grab his sword." I hear the whispers of the cloak. Then a green light flashes in the room and I see Sheik going flying past us towards the stairs. Awesome. He hits hard enough to stir up a dust cloud and lies there stunned for a few seconds, gasping for breath. I guess the impact winded him. Bastard deserved it.

Nabooru bends down. She hauls me with her and wraps her hand around mine, using it to scoop up my weapon with ease. "That," she hisses at Sheik, "is why you don't act when you don't have all the facts." She stuffs the thing back into its sheath, then starts hauling me back up the stairs. The only thing I can focus on is putting one foot in front of the other. It works okay for a bit, but soon I feel a familiar tug, dragging me into the darkness.

I wake up when I feel someone tugging on my hand. I flop my head over and see Nabooru holding my damaged fingers in her grip. A familiar feeling is spreading through the appendages, but I can't quite place it. Our hands glow dimly, but it's blinding in the gloom. When Nabooru pulls her hand away I flex my finger experimentally. There is pain but it is far less than what it was. Ooooooh. She knows the same spell Drayfus does.

"Careful," Nabooru speaks as she fiddles with a small bowl. "The spell heals some of the damage but the wounds could still reopen. Time is needed for your hand to fully heal." She starts wiping my hand, probably trying to get all the blood off. "You should rest." I weakly shake my head. Nabooru starts rubbing a cream over the newly cleaned area. Then she holds the fingers together and gently starts wrapping bandages. "You need to regain your strength."

"Are you going to hurt me again?" My voice is a cracked whisper. I'm thirsty. I don't think there is enough moisture in my mouth for me to spit.

Nabooru pauses, the bandages hovering above my palm. She meets my gaze with a sad look. "No, we aren't. I promise."

"Kay." I exhale. I feel relief. She could be lying, but I don't think so. And she said "we." That brings me hope.

"Tell me boy," Nabooru keeps her voice soft, like she did when she was singing, "how old are you?"

"M seventeen." Why is my voice so weak?

"Just a child," Nabooru whispers it sadly to herself, but I still hear her. It seems to me as though I hear everything.

"Nuh-uh," I mumble. "M an adult now. In Lynna, anyway." With all I've been through there is something a tad ridiculous is calling me a child. It stirs up the same annoyance I feel when mistaken for a girl.

"Of course you are." Nabooru pats my hand. I hate being patronized, but it's better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick, which is something that could happen in my near future. "There," she stands, placing my hand gently on my chest, "All done. Now get some sleep."

I really don't want to sleep. I keep waking up in places different than where I laid down. And I am beginning to feel a bit more alert. I'm in yet another new room. Once again this one is fair size, bigger than the sitting room in the Midnight Angel. It's the same dull colors of the desert. It's made of bricks and once again dark. There is only one entrance and it's across the room. I'm on pallet in a near central location. Nabooru stands between me and the door.

I try to sit up but am affected by a wave of vertigo. A hand gently pushes me back down to pallet. "Stay. You're too weak to stand." I wasn't trying to stand; I just wanted to sit up. I feel the hand move against my forehead. Wait. Where's my hat? With that question comes another revelation… I'm not wearing my tunic.

* * *

*zombies that hug you and chew on your face. They're tall and leathery.


	8. Chapter 8

Panic shoots through me like fire and ice.

I bolt up from where I'm sitting, rolling to the side, crouching low and placing my back against the cool stone. Sand digs into my heels. So I'm barefoot as well. Shit. I doubt I can make it very far on bare feet. Though thank the Goddesses I'm still in pants. The only down side is that they aren't my pants. I have no idea whose pants they are.

"Where are my clothes?!" I demand, my voice cracked and breathy. Awe, I sound like I'm in puberty again. I scrub my teeth with my tongue. It dryness of my mouth makes we wince at the action.

"Sheik's cleaning your garb." Nabooru approaches me slowly, as though she were trying to get close to a spooked cat.

"What?" I can feel something cracking inside. "He's washing my clothes?" She nods carefully. "What the fuck? You people drag me here, slice open my fingers and now you're doing my laundry?! Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want? DON"T TOUCH ME!"

Nabooru pulls back her hand as though she was stung. I crouch into a tighter ball, placing my hands over my head protectively. I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here. I wish the floor would swallow me. It doesn't even have to spit me out again, as long as I don't have to be here.

I hear a rustling sound and clench myself tighter.

"Here." I flinch at the sound of her voice. Tentatively, I look up. Nabooru dangles something soft and white between her fingers. It looks like bread.

Food. My stomach roars at the sight. I try to do a quick calculation. The last time I had food… that was before falling of the bridge… so the morning we entered the Gerudo city. We were supposed to grab lunch in town to celebrate but that never happened. That was how many days ago? One? Maybe two? It could even be more than that. I have no idea how long I've been here. I've lost too much time. No wonder I'm as weak as a kitten.

I edge forward a half step, watching to see if Nabooru makes any motion to move. When she doesn't even tense I take another half step. I shoot out my hand, aiming for the bread.

It rests in my hands for mere seconds before disappearing into mouth. I chew as best I can but mostly manage to swallow due to sheer force of will, choking a bit as I do. I here a sloshing sound and see that Nabooru is now holding a water skin. She pulls the lid off and takes a sip, then holds it out to me. I snatch it greedily, inhaling as much as I swallow. I drink about half of it before I pull it from my lips. I glance back to Nabooru.

She is still sitting where she was, holding out another piece of bread. I want it. I really do. But I'm not going to grab for it. There are other things I want more.

"Who are you Nabooru?"

"It's complicated. But I shall explain as best I may." I'm surprised when she answers. Her attitude to me seems to have changed quite a bit. Or maybe she's just pissed with Sheik.

She flops from crouch and crosses her legs once again. She sets he piece of bread on her knee and folds her hands into her. She takes one deep almost meditative breath, lets it out, then begins. "I am Nabooru. My name is well known around the desert. I am a thief." She nods at me. I guess my surprise must have registered on my face. I'm too tired to play the people game today.

"Because of my vocation," she continues one, "I am privy to the going-ons of the underworld. In recent times, what I have heard disturbs me. Greatly. I have heard rumors of dark deeds in Holodrum. Of strange signs and stranger actions. War brews in the very air we breathe." She shifts a little, causing the piece of bread to wobble on her leg. It doesn't fall but had come very close. "At first I thought nothing of it. War comes and war goes. It is the nature of the world.

"But this is different. Rumors of the resurrection of the Great Evil abound in circles that do not gossip about superstitions. So I dug deeper." She rubs her jewel unconsciously, making small circles with her middle finger across its surface. "What I learned distressed me out of inaction.

"The man responsible for this task wields magic. But he is a human. The bloodline has thinned so that no human has magic. At least none have magic as strong as he wields. Very few Hylians have magic as strong as his. So I thought perhaps he was half bred, a mix of the races, and that is why he was unusually gifted. I was wrong."

She goes still for a few seconds, as though searching for the words she needs. She sighs and then just spits it out. "He uses Gerudo magic." O…kay… And that means. . . ? "Gerudos are born with little magic. Most of us have enough skill for small spells, such as healing or stealth. But there are ways for those who wish for more to receive it. It is a long and dangerous task. What you are willing to sacrifice is what the spirits will gift you with in return for. It is a sacred right and the details of which are known to few. Someone revealed sacred knowledge to this foul man."

"What has any of this got to do with me?" It sounds like Nabooru isn't a buddy of Agunim, so that's good, but she still hasn't explained anything, so that's not. And I'm not in the mood to hear what she's not saying.

"There are few possibilities as to how this happened. Either the leaders of my people have sold us out for false promises or the mages themselves have. I vowed that I would slay whomever was responsible.

"This is how I met Sheik. He had been sent here to follow the whispers that had reached his people. Our goals were mutual so we agreed that to form an alliance. But Sheik is rash. He acted prematurely, exposing his presence. The city went into panic." She sighs, stress leaking into her voice. "Then he acted again." Okay… So Agunim learned his funky voodoo from the Gerudos. Sheik and Nabooru were looking for who's responsible and I got caught up in the middle. Great. Fucking great.

"Now what?" I don't even have the strength to be mad right now. I don't know why she's willing to tell me all this. Maybe they are planning on killing me. I shut my eyes and lean my head against the wall with a thud. Just fuck it.

"We will assist you in way necessary to make up for our mistake."

"Excuse me?" The thought zips through my lips faster than it shoots through my mind.

"We will do the bidding of the Hero of Time." I look at her. She looks serious. Well, more serious than usual.

I collapse against the stone, sliding down until my knees rest under my chin. "What gave it away?" She passes holds out the piece of bread. I take it, my fingers brushing her for a few seconds. I chew slowly as she answers.

"It was the door." I wrinkle my brows. Oh yeah… the funky glowing one. "It will only open at the touch of the Hero of Time. You are the first person to have visited the inner sanctum in hundreds of years." Oh yay. I helped discover a new room in the wherever we are. Great. That is so thrilling, chills down my spine, really. "That and you bear the mark on your hand."

Which reminds me… where are my gloves? I take another swig of water, mostly to prevent me from saying anything acrid. Food is going a long way to sooth my temper but it will only do so much. This is one hell of a misunderstanding.

"So you want to stop the resurrection?" Nabooru nods. The story sounds plausible. Besides, if they really wanted to aid Agunim in any way they'd either ship me to him, which Sheik seems more than capable of doing in an instant, or they would have killed me. Then again, perhaps Nabooru is just trying to calm me down so I'll share what I know and then they can kill me. After all, despite the story's plausibility there is absolutely no proof for what she's saying. Nor do I think there could be…

But I don't have to trust them, just cooperate with them. Reaching my decision I pop the last of my bread in my mouth.

I hold out my hand.

"I'm Link."


	9. Chapter 9

A small green and white bundle lands in the sand.

"Here, love. It's been washed." Sheik loiters in the doorway, still in the ugly cloak of his. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his cloak. The bandages on his hands weave over the cool blue of skintight sleeves, ending just before the elbow.

"Uh, thanks." I'm glad my tunic is clean and all. Running around in just these pants makes me pretty uncomfortable. On the other hand it's hard to give Sheik a heartfelt thank you, especially since he is the one who got it dirty. With blood. My blood. I like my blood, don't get me wrong, but I like it _in_ me.

"It's also been scented in rose." Sarcasm duly noted. I guess that is how this is going to be. Well as long as he doesn't pull a knife on me.

Silently I scoop up the bundle when a faint scent reaches my nose. Oh, okay. He really did scent it in rose. "Thanks." Roses? Really?

Sheik gives a little hop, causing his cloak to quickly puff out. "Glad you like it. I must admit I'm a bit embarrassed about our previous misunderstanding. It was most unfortunate. Though I am sincerely pleased to discover that you and I seem to be allies. And you do seem to be a clever fellow. I look forward to working with you in the future. If you are willing." He holds out a hand.

I take it with more internal than external hesitation. He grasps it softly, tenderly, being careful not the squeeze my wounded fingers. I'm a little surprised by the gentleness of the touch. I had been expecting a firm handshake, something confrontational. An "I'll be your friend but I'm still the boss" kinda deal. Maybe he is as regretful as he said he was. Maybe he knows he doesn't need to remind me of what he did to my hand.

"So…" my voice trails off. I have no idea where to go with this. "I'm… gonna go put my tunic on… Thanks for washing it." Then I turn tail and all but flee the room. I dash down the hall and turn into the nearest open doors. Then I set my brow against the wall and sigh, releasing tension with the heavy breath. I don't know how to deal with this. It was easier when we were all enemies. Am I really supposed to trust these people? I barely know them. They tortured me! And yet, fucking Lohan, someone I knew all my life, did betray me. How the hell am I supposed to know who is good and who is bad?

Frustrated I slide down the wall, grime forming on my sweaty back. Life is so complicated.

***

I flinch at the hand on my shoulder.

I wince a bit as Nabooru's palms trace the line of my shoulder blade. Her fingers probe gently into the muscle. When she seems satisfied she lays her palms across the joint. I feel the warm tingling run through my back. My muscles relax into the healing heat.

"There," she murmurs. Then she moves her arms to my front, pulling out a bolt of white cloth. Gently she wraps it loosely around my neck, then guide my arms into the sling. "There," she says again. She stands slowly, bending over to briefly kiss my hair. Then she pulls me up by my left arm, giving me instructions as she does so.

"You must not use it for three days. At all. If you reinjure it, it will heal poorly, and I won't be able to fix that." I nod solemnly at her words. She gave me this spiel before she healed it. Basically if I hurt it again before the magic fully sets in, I'm boned. There will be more damage than there was before. So why the hell would I take that risk? Because if I can go for three days without hurting it then it will go back to the way it was before people started slamming me into things. With the way enemies seem to fall out of the sky I thought having a working arm was worth the risk. Plus I can't use the hand for a while anyway, so this isn't actually inhibiting my function.

"Here we are loves. It's all ready now." While Nabooru was slapping me back together Sheik was making an edible concoction of some sort. It smells like stew. To be honest it smells amazing. I take the Nabooru offers me gratefully and slink over to the far wall. I plop the bowl down into the sandy floor and blow my fingers. The food is fairly warm. My stomach gives a shout as I wait for it to cool. But I wait anyway. The last thing I need to do is burn my tongue.

We all sip our food in charge silence. Sheik is the person who finally breaks it.

"So… now what loves?"

"First you quit calling me 'love.'" Nabooru sounds more amused than annoyed. I take it this is a fight they've had before. "But I am unsure of our next course of action."

Which means the decision is mine to make. How the hell did I end up in charge? I don't even know if I like these people. Though I like the stew. It's delicious. Shit. Ah. Focus.

I chew thoughtfully, using it as an excuse to prolong answering. "I need to meet back up with my companion." I'm careful not to use Ganty's name. I still don't really trust these people. I sigh at the blank looks. "The one Sheik dumped my shield on."

His eyes widen with surprise. "How did you know about that?"

I roll my eyes. "Pointy ears."

Nabooru gives out a deep laugh. "Once again you underestimate your opponent Sheik. But that is a good starting place. Finding your friend."

Sheik pops his lips. "That means we'll need to leave the temple." We're in a temple? That would explain the size… but it's so empty.

Nabooru rubs the jewel on her head. "It means we will need to go the Fortress. Where they want to kill you Sheik. I think that poses a greater threat."

"Well, I'll be there. If I can stop Ga-, my companion, from killing you then you'll be in the clear."

"And can you?" Nabooru stretches out at the question.

I blink, a little lost. "Excuse me?"

"Can you stop your friend from killing him?"

…Good question. "I can ask her nicely…" and that's about it. Nabooru's frown means that she is picking up on what the silence means. She seems to like Sheik quite a bit. I wonder how long they've been working together?

"Well, then. Me and the pretty little bird can cross beaks and see how it goes." Sheik stretches out, his blue boots sticking out from his cloak. His eyes positively dance. I almost think that he'd welcome it if Ganty decided to lop of his head.

"So we agree." Nabooru takes another sip of stew, then continues. "There is one problem. We won't be able to leave. Not until you are healed." She stares at me from under her fiery eyebrows.

That look means a lot. "Where exactly are we?" I have a feeling I should have asked that question a while ago, but I'm not exactly at the top of my game.

"This place is the Spirit Temple," pipes up Sheik. Temple? I didn't see a temple in town. Though I did meet the High Priestess… but I doubt we're hiding out with her. "It's in the Desert of Illusions." Ah… okay… I presume that's the scary sand blowing hard enough to strip you down to bone desert. Joy. "The path is a bit dangerous if you don't know what you are doing," I would fall into that category, "but that was the appeal. No one could accidentally find us here."

And I wouldn't have been able to escape on my own. Clever. Diabolical, but clever. I am really beginning to hate the desert. I am definitely hating the sand. I lean against the wall with a sigh, feeling the day catching up with me.

"Alright. Three days it is." Ganty is going to be so pissed with me. Maybe she'll be relieved enough that I'm okay that she won't kill me. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

"Echo!" Eko-ko-ko-o-o-o. The call reverberates through the room.

"Sheik. Stop that." Nabooru practically growls.

"Why, love?"

Nabooru hisses. "You are in a temple. Respect it."

I'm sitting on the stairs one the floor below, listening to their spectacle with amusement. Since there isn't much we can do until I'm all patched up we decided to go explore that big room I stumbled across. Sheik's acting just like a little kid about it and Nabooru's temper is quickly shortening. If he keeps this up he won't have to worry about Ganty killing him. Nabooru sounds ready to do the job.

"Okay. HELLO HEAVENS!"

I'm feeling a lot easier with being around them. No one has tried to do anything… persuasive. There have also been no questions asked. I've been fed, I've been healed and Nabooru even brushed my hair. She's being very nurturing. She's also been giving me space. Hell, I smell like roses. The only thing that I didn't get here is a bed. I keep getting screwed out of a bed.

"Why do you insist on blaspheming the temple!"

I stare at the statue in the center of the room. The Goddess of Sand is what Nabooru called her. I guess when you live in the desert it's a good idea to have a few extra deities. It's a harsh land. You need all the help you can get when you're here.

"I don't see how yelling disrespects the temple."

That's probably why the statue is so big. I'd go take a closer look but I'd have to shimmy down some vines that are growing from the wall. Since I am banned from shimmying I have to content myself with staring.

"It's a temple! A place to pray! You do not yell when you pray!"

Though the door is really really tempting to try. It's a little disconcerting hanging around here. There is quite a bit of blood. All of it mine. Hand wounds bleed like a dickens. Plus a part of me is wondering where I would have ended up if I had kept running. Why was this room openable only by the Hero of Time? It's big, but that's all that seems to set it apart, at least from my vantage point.

"But the Goddesses will hear me better if I yell."

Smack!

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Don't yell in my temple!"

Okay, to the door it is. It sounds like things are about to heat up and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire. I dash as quick as I can across the sand. I press my hand against the wood. The door pushes in easily and without any drama. I slide down another hallway as the angry shouts start to rise. Those kids can have fun but I really don't want to get involved in that.

The hallway isn't too dark. Light is filtering in through some cracks in the stone. I walk slowly, carefully picking my way up another yet another flight of stairs. I don't know why this place has so many. It's a bit ridiculous.

The end of the tunnel is open, allowing more light to filter in. Plus I don't slam into a door. That's always a bonus. I need to start making a list of times I don't hurt myself. Though I guess it would be pretty short so I can write it any time.

I step into light and blink hard. Whoa! I rub my eyes to make sure I'm seeing what I'm seeing.

The end of the tunnel melds into a platform that's shaped like a cupped hand. The hand is part of another rendition of the Goddess of Sand. Another hand sits in a mirrored position, far too far away to jump. In the hand I'm in sits a chest. It's large, up to the middle of my thigh. And it's not even the most impressive thing out here.

I'm outside.

The hand is a couple dozen feet about the stairs leading into the Spirit Temple. The stairs bleed into the desert floor. It seems to be the bottom of a bowl. Cliffs stretch all around, leaving a small entrance open. On the other side of the entrance sand swirls angrily. There are a few twisted rocks jutting out of the bowl, and I can see the sun glimmering off of a little pond near the edge of a cliff. It feels like I'm in the center of the world, and the sand is hissing at the edges. With what Nabooru and Sheik told me about getting to this place, it could very well be true.

The chest pulls at my attention. I'm surprised that it's here. This is a really random place to put treasure. And a dumb one to boot. You'd think that the chest would rot if it was left out in the rain for so long. The lock should have rusted to hell. Wait, that's … ah fuck. There is no lock. No keyhole either. However this is a silver plate. It's about the size of a hand. My hand. There is no way this is coincidence. I sigh. I'm tired of fighting with destiny.

I place my hand on the plate, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. I here a soft click and a small groan. I cautiously peek one eye open. When there are no sparks, no flames of any color and no other weird happenstances I open the other one. The chest is not only unlocked but also opened. I peer into the box. Inside it sits a mirror. It's old. The edges are tarnish with what looks like rust. A layer of dirt and dust prevent the thing from gleaming. Why the hell would someone hide a mirror in a box in a temple in a bowl in the middle of impassible desert?

I reach into the chest, hefting the mirror with one hand. The thing is huge, the size of my torso, maybe longer, but surprising light. I manage to drag it out of its resting place with relative ease, dumping it into the palm of the hand. The thing is really dusty. I wonder how long it's been in that box for. Ages by the looks of it. I rub at it with my good hand, careful not to dirty my tunic. The last thing I need is for Sheik to wash it again. Roses really aren't my style. I prefer lilacs.

The dirt comes off with ease. The mirror underneath the surface is fine. There are no dents or scratches. My hand isn't even leaving grease marks. The edges, what I though was rust and tarnish, is actually crimson edging. I'm not an expert but the craftsmanship looks nice. I run my fingers around the edges; feeling bumps in what looks like to be smooth metal. What the hell is this thing?

I look at back. Wow. I feel stupid. It's a shield. And it's either never been used or it's enchanted. Maybe it's a dress shield, just for ceremonies and stuff. But then why is it here? Well, I guess it's mine now. I sling the thing across my back. Maybe Nabooru can tell me more. If not, well, at least I have a cool souvenir from my trip to the desert.

I step back into the darkness. I'm glad for the reprieve from the heat. It's got to be close to noon. Maybe I'll polish this thing up after lunch. If I can convince Sheik and Nabooru to quit squabbling for that long. Seriously I have no idea how they managed to team up.

***

AN-Okay. I'm going to take a break from this story for a bit. I need to clear my head a bit if you will. I have written so many chapters twice that it is hard to tell which were posted and which were dumped. I'll get back on it when I can. Hopefully that will be soon but no promises.


End file.
